


Melting Mind

by slimesurgeon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Fear, Mind Control, Other, Possession, Reader-Insert, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimesurgeon/pseuds/slimesurgeon
Summary: A short little fic in which you allow Gaster to invade your mind and body.-Reader is ambiguous gender.-Possibly disturbing descriptions of uncomfortable body sensations, particularly within the nose and eyes.





	Melting Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from 2017 that I do believe was on request! It's very weird!

You fall to your knees, holding your heavy head between your hands. It's pulsing on the inside like a heartbeat, the pressure pushing against the back of your wide, petrified eyes. Beads of sweat fall like rain from your forehead and onto the floor below. You're breathing in small gasps. You're trembling.

 

“I-I don't know i-i-if this w-was a good idea-” you stammer, swallowing your last word and holding back the feeling of vomit.

 

“Is this not what I wanted?” you ask yourself—words that come through your lips but aren't your own.

 

“I f-feel l-like I'm g-gonna be s-sick...”

 

“I feel _splendid._ ”

 

Your mouth cracks into a shaky smile, despite the nauseating heat burning in your stomach. The weight in your head shifts around like sloshing liquid. You can _feel_ him there—everywhere, in fact. He's made himself quite at home under your skin.

 

Your brain is bombarded with a jumbled mess of thoughts and memories that are foreign. The core, the lab, determination, machines, melting, death; the more you try to sort through them the more horrifying the images become flashing before your eyes. You shut them to no avail, as the memories keep spilling out like a nonsensical montage.

 

“Wh-What is all th-that? Was I... th-there?”

 

“ _Was_ I?”

 

You don't know. You can remember images and faces so vividly, but you can't begin to recall when it happened. It happened though, you know it did.

 

You feel your nose begin to bleed. You wipe the trickle of blood with the tips of your fingers, but when you look at them, they're coated in black. You shriek in shock, wiping away more of the black ooze from your nose and soon, its dripping from your eyes and down the back of your throat. Your efforts do nothing more than smear it around your cheeks and coat your hands.

 

You're still smiling a contorted smile.

 

“I-It feels good...” You say, though you're second guessing who is it who said it. It was him, right? Or was it you? _Do_ you feel good? It's becoming strangely difficult to discern how you feel.

 

You feel dizzy now; the room is starting rock back and forth. Your hands drop to the floor to catch yourself before you collapse. Puddles of slime are pooling below your face as you stare down blankly at the floor. You feel pins and needles in your extremities, as if they've all fallen asleep. That numbness is gradually spreading.

 

“Wh...What's my name?” your voice murmurs. It's a simple question, but digging through your memories yields no answer. You chuckle to yourself. You feel like you're floating in your own, numb body.

 

You sit up and fall into the wall behind you. You feel so _heavy._ Your groggy eyes can hardly focus in any direction.

 

“Gaster.” you finally recall. Of course, you knew that. It's so comforting to remember.

 


End file.
